Memorias del Olvido
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para Yami Rhino. Spoilers del final de la 5ta temporada! - House se siente olvidado ahora que es un despojo de lo que era. Pero Wilson le recuerda lo que es la amistad.


_Este fict es un regalo de cumpleaños para Yami Rhino. Una gran amiga dentro y fuera del internet. Gracias por bancarme ese café en el Burger King XDDD_

_ATENCION: SPOILERS DEL FINAL DE TEMPORADA!!!_

Memorias del Olvido

El tiempo seguía pasando. Lo sabía porque las hojas caían de los árboles a la misma velocidad que siempre. Ni más lento, ni más rápido.

Claro que deseaba que fuese de otra manera. Que el dolor soportable durara más, porque los sedantes sólo apagan los gritos y la libertad de moverse.

¿Lo sabrían esos gorilas titulados, o simplemente no les importaba?

Es decir, cualquiera se daba cuenta que el paciente del cuarto contiguo tenía Parkinson y no demencia. Tal vez debería decírselo a Wilson, a él si lo escucharían.

Wilson… en su fuero interno, admiraba la entereza del oncólogo para soportar sin una queja visible el que su hermano y su mejor amigo estuviesen en un psiquiátrico. La puntual e infaltable visita de Wilson dos veces por semana era otra de las cosas que quería que durase más tiempo, porque era el único que lo visitaba.

¿A quién más le importaría? ¿A Cuddy?

Se rió de su desengaño. Cuddy le había ignorado cuando él le pidió ayuda, y esos momentos en los que se sintió querido, sólo habían sido un truco de su mente enferma.

A Cuddy sólo le importaba el hospital y su reciente maternidad, en ese orden.

"Por eso está sola" murmuró amargamente, acariciando con aire ausente la cicatriz de la pierna.

Se sentía estafado por la decana. El apuro por internarlo, lo apartado del lugar… recién ahora se daba cuenta que Cuddy había evitado por todos los medios que se supiera que había ejercido la medicina mientras alucinaba.

"Eso también ha salvado tu matrícula" pensó, apoyando la frente contra el cristal templado. La tentación de golpearlo con el puño era demasiado grande, pero sabía que si se lastimaba, lo atarían a la cama. Aunque les explicara que el dolor de la mano quebrada le daba un respiro a su pierna, los gorilas veían autoflagelación e intentos de suicidio por todos lados.

Y aunque le parecía una opción cobarde e idiota, no podía culpar al que la eligiera.

Sin la neblina de los opiáceos sobre su cabeza, el lugar era tan gris y deprimente… tan real.

El dolor lo liberaba. Física y mentalmente.

Aunque prefería mil veces estar preso de la vicodina, vivir anestesiado para evitar ver la verdad a la cara: Lo había arruinado todo.

Dios, el destino, la suerte, la selección natural o lo que fuese, lo había bendecido con un intelecto superior, con el don de ver donde nadie más veía… pero al precio de vivir una mentira constante. En realidad a nadie le importaba más que ese intelecto privilegiado, lo único rescatable de su persona para el común de la sociedad.

Y esa corta estancia en el psiquiátrico le ayudaba a verlo, a percibir la enormidad de ese agujero impalpable. La soledad. Su fracaso como protagonista de su propia vida.

El olvido de su propia madre, de sus alumnos, de su jefa y supuesta amiga…

Un súbito ruido de bolsas lo quitó de su ensoñación. Wilson acababa de entrar a la habitación, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Como te quejabas de los panecillos sin sal del hospital, te he traído un Tupper con algunos de mis panecillos con chicharrón. Y algo de comida, para que sientas que me la estás robando del almuerzo- añadió, alzando una ceja.

-Te estás esforzando demasiado, Wilson- gruñó House para ocultar el súbito nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

El oncólogo negó con la cabeza, y dejó los paquetes sobre la modesta mesa empotrada de la habitación, acercándose a su amigo.

-¿Cómo llevas la desintoxicación?

-Lo bueno es que ningún día puede ser peor de lo que ya es.

Wilson asintió, rodando los ojos.

-Nunca te había visto tan optimista.

El nefrólogo no contestó, con la vista de nuevo fija en la ventana.

-¿Qué estás viendo? ¿Alguna…?- no se atrevía a decir la palabra que, sin la excusa de los opiáceos de por medio, condenaría a su amigo a una reclusión más permanente en el hospital.

-Nada más que la aburrida realidad- lo tranquilizó House con un tono monocorde que no tenía nada de tranquilizador- Con un poco de suerte, estaré fuera de aquí en cuanto pruebe que tengo un nivel de chaladura aceptable para la vida en sociedad.

-Nunca fuiste muy sociable- apuntó Wilson, abriendo un paquete de papas fritas.

-Se conformarán con que no prenda fuego el ala de internaciones cantando Highway To Hell- ironizó House. Luego, se metió un puñado de papas en la boca y se quedó callado, mirando la ventana.

-¿Qué estás pensando, House?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy pensando?

-Puedo escuchar los engranajes oxidados y retorcidos desde aquí.

El nefrólogo suspiró, ligeramente divertido.

Podía decirle que pensaba en el poder del olvido, en el egoísmo natural de cada ser humano para sólo recordar a las personas que tienen algo que necesitan. En que él, con sólo estar ahí le devolvía la cordura, porque no se sentía tan perdido.

-Simplemente me aburro. Creo que hasta extraño nuestras maratones de pelis malas y comida china.

Y Wilson sonrió como si le hubiera hecho la confesión más honda de su corazón acerca del valor de la amistad verdadera.


End file.
